Saviour
by soyeoni
Summary: Oneshot. When Usagi's life seemed to go downhill at one point, all she needed was a Saviour who would pull her back into reality which a stranger she encountered was perfectly capable of doing.


AN: I got a sudden motivation to write this because I have been studying disorders at my school, and a lot of people goes through Depression once or more in their lives and about fifteen percent of the people who suffer from Depression usually end up committing suicide, which I think is unfortunate.

So I wanted to write this for a selfish reason: get a small hope that somewhere, I may find a Saviour or a hobby that you bring more happiness than I already have (which is kind of limited...) and for people to enjoy reading this! It doesn't have a cute romantic fluff, but for me, it kinda gives me hope that in life I might run into a Seiya myself (when I'm not... yeah.) you'll see! :) Hope you guys like this.

**_Update:_** this is the re-write; I was looking back on this one shot and I wasn't really pleased with it. It seemed as if I kinda rushed it, so I decided to re-write this. I hope it's an enjoyable read. And this time, it's based on first-person's view to get more of the insight of the character's thoughts - Usagi's.

Summary: When Usagi's life seemed to go downhill at one point, all she needed was a Saviour who would pull her back into reality which a stranger she encountered was perfectly capable of doing.

* * *

_Saviour_

Oneshot

* * *

Ninety days.

That's how long it had been - ninety days - ever since _he_ called off our relationship. Almost three months passed since that day, but those days seemed to go by slowly. It was as if the Gods above were plotting a conspiracy against me, handing me down with this slow yet restless torture.

He was perfect. He was blessed with attractive features which rose interest among large numbers of girls who would cast their glance towards his direction. He was full of polite manners, kind, and intelligent, too. Chiba Mamoru was the definition of perfection.

Mamoru was my first boyfriend and we have been together for years. We started dating when we were in high school and we have been together when we both completed our education and earned our respectable degrees. But once we reached adulthood, things changed. He changed. He did it subtly; he started to distance himself from me, and gradually, that distance increased over time.

At first, he refused to return any of my calls or text messages. Back then, I had merely brushed it off because I understood that the life of a doctor demanded a large portion of his time since he would overextend his hours and stay at the hospital to tend to his patients. Mamoru's job meant the world to him, as he had leaded a life of a studious student back in school in order to obtain the job he had now.

I would ask him to go on dates with me once a week, which he would oblige occasionally. And soon, the amount of time we had spent together would decrease as he claimed to be "too busy" to make time to go and see me as he gave the excuse of claiming how the numbers of his patients increased drastically.

But as I was naive, I did not want to be a burden to the man I love. So eventually, I stopped pestering him for dates to show him that I am merely respecting his job and space. Minako once advised how I should give him space and let him _breathe_, as how he could be stressed with both his job and our relationship. Although I had given him space, he had never called or even made an effort to come and surprise me with a visit - something he would do occasionally few years ago.

After a whole month without any communication between us (the text messages he did not respond to does not count), I decided to visit him at his house. I missed him; I wanted to see his face. I would even wait for him outside of his house until he came home from work, just so I could be embraced by his warm arms. But that attempt was unsuccessful since his younger sister and my friend Rei would call him for me, and she would be the one to deliver the unfortunate news: he's overloaded with work at the hospital, thus he is forced to spend another night there.

Rei would shoot me sympathetic stares, but I would leave promptly after she delivered the message as tears threatened to cascade down from my eyes. I did not like being pitied upon, and I certainly did _not_ like it when people saw me crying.

In the end, I earned Rei's sympathy but I didn't even get to talk to Mamoru at all.

But I did not give up; I tried to visit again, hoping that things would be different after the first time. But unfortunately, in the end, the results were the same. According to Rei, Mamoru hardly ever came home. Not only did she inform me of his lack of visit to his own house, but subtly hinted me of how I should not visit the Chiba residence anymore as she did not wish to inform me that Mamoru was not coming home that night.

Several of weeks later, I finally heard from him.

He called me one late Sunday afternoon, and I couldn't help but to be worried. I wanted to be exploding with overflowing joy that was coursing through my body, but there was a small voice in my head that nagged me of how I should be cautious and whatever he had to say was not pleasant. The uneasy feeling that stirred in my gut agreed with the voice.

And they were correct; he was calling so he could break up with me.

"Usagi, I think... we need a _break_ from our relationship," he began. His deep voice sounded calm yet cautious at the same time; there was no trace of nervousness in there as he was certain that the decision he was proposing was the correct one. He wasn't even calling me by his pet name, Usako. "I, well, I have been a _bit_ busy these days and I am sure that you could see that."

I nodded against my phone, but he couldn't see that. However, he continued on with the conversation.

"Usagi, have you heard of the saying 'distance makes the heart grow fonder'?" he asked rhetorically, and I didn't offer him a reply. "I think for me, that is the exact opposite. You see, I've missed the space; the freedom. I missed being... happy."

A choking sob escaped from me as I threatened to not shed a single tear from his words while they were stabbing cruelly against my chest. Each of his words felt like a blow to my stomach, and slowly, it was getting harder to breathe.

He was happy when he was away from me? I couldn't help but ask myself. Just where had I gone wrong? I thought I was making him happy while I was being the loving girlfriend, devoting myself to him. Just what did I do wrong...?

Mamoru seemed to realize that I was crying silently by now as he did not say anything for awhile. The phone was still pressed against my ear, but it might as well feel as if it wasn't there in the first place; I couldn't hear anything.

I heard a soft, long sigh from the other line. He asked with a soft voice, "Usagi, are you crying?"

"N-no." I managed to answer, but my voice did not sound very convincing.

I could picture him frowning from my words. Thankfully, he did not press on the issue since he knew _he _was the reason why I was crying in the first place.

"I see..." his voice trailed off. But it came back when he apologized, "I really am sorry, Usagi. I know this could be overwhelming for you, since we have been together for how many years..."

"Eight." I told him.

"Ah, time sure flows by pretty fast..."

I did not say anything back. My lips started to feel numb as could not move it, and soon, my hand was trembling as it dawned on me that I have spent nearly one-third of my life with this man. But now, he was no longer going to be in it anymore, he was leaving me.

In a way, I felt as if I had wasted eight years of my life with him. In the end, he could not continue to love me as I would; we no longer had mutual feelings for one another. Our love is now one-sided, and this piece of information aggrieved me deeply. Perhaps this feeling was more painful than it should have been - he was my first boyfriend, after all.

My heart began to felt numb, too. I wasn't sure if what I was experiencing was known as 'heartbreak' but I felt as if my world was crashing down on me from this conversation. I wanted to ask Mamoru if he would regret making this decision, as they have been together for so long. Would he be fine with breaking off their relationship of eight years? Would he miss her?

But before I could even ask, I halted the words from leaving my lips.

I did not want to be seen as a desperate fool to beg him to take me back. I didn't want him to see me in such a helpless state. I was an adult now, for God's sake! So as an adult, I'm going to handle this situation the way adults handle it. I was going to talk this out _responsibly_...

But my fingers itched towards the red button, awaiting to end the call. And when a finger was pressed lightly against it, I couldn't bring myself to press it; I wanted to continue listening to his voice, as our time together was limited.

"Usagi? Are you there?" he asked after several of minutes after when I did not speak. "Hello?"

He continued to have a conversation with himself while asking if I was still there, if I haven't hung up on him yet. But after five more minutes, he grew tired and decided to resign from this unfortunate conversation.

"Usagi... if you're there, I hope we can remain to be friends." Those were his last words before he hung up with a following _click! _

I wasn't sure whether his words concealed a lie beneath them or not, but I could not bear the thought of being friends with _him._ He could I? Whenever I see him, I would just want to be surrounded by his arms around my shoulders. I would've also liked to have his face to be positioned at the specific angle of my neck and softly kiss me there, which Mamoru discovered to be my sensitive spot. And whispering sweet words of love and assurance wouldn't hurt as he would keep my body stable when all I wanted to do was to melt in his arms.

It was selfish of me to think this, but at the moment, all I wanted to do was to call him just so I could hear his voice again. I dismissed the thought immediately. I couldn't have those kinds of thoughts again, it wasn't healthy.

Soon, my legs gave up on me as I was helpless to fall onto the floor. And somehow, numerous tears are streaking down my face, splotching my face with big, fat tears. I couldn't stop them from falling as my hand disobeyed me, as it was beginning to go numb as well as the rest of my body.

The phone in my hand slipped onto the floor and I didn't spare a glance towards its direction. I could not bear to look at the source of communication which enabled Mamoru to end our relationship.

And thinking about Mamoru, all of the sadness that had built up inside of me throughout the conversation was unleashed mercilessly upon myself. I had never been so overwhelmed by the foreign emotions that invaded my body.

For a crybaby, I had never cried so much in my life that night.

ooo

I knew it was unhealthy to think back upon our break-up this many times; I just could not comprehend what _truly_ made Mamoru to make the rash decision to end our relationship. Did he meet someone new? If he did, what was she like? Was she like me, but was she more fun? More loving? Did that mean he grew bored of me?

Or did he get someone who's my exact opposite, someone who would share the same interest as him? Perhaps she was a nurse at his hospital...?

And was he even telling the truth when he mentioned that he had been overwhelmed with his shifts at work (although he enjoyed it)?

I gulped loudly when a new possibility occurred. Had he been... cheating on me? Was that the reason why he suddenly wanted to break up? Did he figure out that between me and _her_, and that _she_ was more of his liking? I seriously hoped with all my might that it truly was not the case, and it was my paranoia getting the best of me.

The thought of Mamoru cheating on me was painful. I forced myself to not picture a scene of some mysterious woman stroking his body in a provocative manner while he would stare her with love-filled eyes, the exact ones he would look towards my direction several of months ago...

I always believed that I played the role of a loving girlfriend well. My friends and family would compliment my positive trait of being a loving optimistic individual, and I would put in an enormous effort my relationship with Mamoru. I would make the effort to come and see him whenever he was at medical school with lunch, and I would support him one hundred percent with whichever decision he made.

Perhaps it was when I refused to go to bed with him when he asked me one night few weeks ago was the reason why he concluded that we could not be together...? I didn't believe in having sex before marriage, as I was taught that it was considered to taint a young woman which the God would not forgive since childhood.

No. Mamoru was just not _that_ kind of a man. He told me that he would wait for me, assuring me numerous of times that they would only have sex if I was fully mentally prepared for it. And he was a man of his word as he would keep his hands from several parts of my body whenever we were together.

My obsession with Mamoru was getting to my friends, which did not take a lot of observation to notice. At first, they truly were concerned for me and tried to cheer me up as any good best friends would do. Ami and Rei offered to treat me to all-you-can-eat Japanese food, which I declined as I did not have an appetite for. This shocked the two of them, as they were sure that I would have accepted their kind offer (which I would have, if I wasn't feeling crappy from the break-up).

Makoto baked several kinds of goodies such as cake and cupcakes and brought them over to my house for a surprise visit. Her kindness was a futile attempt as I did not even touch any of the baked goods, which had saddened her. She knew that was not my intention, which she easily forgave me for and offered to listen to me rant about my feelings. When she left, she presented the food to my family members which they eagerly accepted.

Minako seemed to sympathize my situation the most, as she told me stories of her own failed relationships and the negative feelings that came along with it. She suggested me to get out of the house as my family members mentioned to her how I hardly left my room anymore, isolating myself to drown myself in my feelings (which was true). She mentioned meeting new people would be good for me, as I would forget Mamoru, and move on with my life.

So I decided to follow her advice.

But in the end, it was futile. Everywhere I went, everything reminded me of _us. _I went to the park and I couldn't help but to end up crying in the end, humiliating myself, in a general public place when I saw a certain bench. It was the exact same one when I was late to meeting Mamoru many years ago for our first date, and afterwards near the end, we somehow came back to it and it was when he first asked me to be his girl.

Thoughts of him and the time we have spent together was truly overwhelming.

After awhile, I started to notice that they physically showed that they were displeased when the topic of Mamoru came up. Ami would smile grimly while Rei and Makoto would avoid eye contact with me. Minako would release a soft sigh of sympathy before her usual enthusiasm disappeared as she would make feeble attempts to fake interest in their conversation of my ex-boyfriend.

But at the time, I failed to notice how greatly those subtle signs would affect my friendships with them. The distance between us increased gradually, and I had no one but myself to blame for it. It was my fault, after all. I was the one who would constantly bring up Mamoru into our conversations, and I was the one who would be moping over him, bringing my friends' good moods down.

Soon, I made a decision to remain at home whenever I possibly could. This seemed to worry my friends, especially when I would ignore their calls and text messages, and pretending as if I wasn't home at all whenever they came over and knocked on my door. I was trying to be invisible, and it seemed to be working. Later on, my friends gave up and I knew then that I was now truly alone.

I gradually lessened the amount of my food intake after several of weeks since the break-up. It seemed surreal, especially to my parents who have always believed that this was never going to occur because as a kid, I grew up surrounded with food. There was never a day I was seen without my mouth stuffed with food. But now, I didn't feel like eating anymore.

I merely slept whenever I could to escape reality and have my mind drift off to the dream world. At most times, I would hardly dream and have the time fly by meaninglessly due to fatigue. Perhaps my mind was too exhausted to dream, so I would be surrounded in pitch black of nothingness for hours until I woke up, opened my eyes, and enter reality once more. Or I would encounter a nightmare, for it would be the worst thing to occur when I was dreaming.

But one day, I encountered a nightmare. It was hauntingly gruesome, which left me in cold sweat once I woke up from it.

I was in the centre the circle of my friends and Mamoru was present, too. It started off as a happy dream at first, where everyone was enjoying each other's company and I began to feel relaxed and happy, and I was uncertain if it was a reality or not. He had his arms around me, and I couldn't help but to lean against his shoulder, feeling secured in his hold. It might have been a wistful thinking, but I thought Mamoru decided to take me back and the whole breaking-up-with-me moment was some sort of a dream.

But was not the case when suddenly, everything came crashing down all at once.

It was a bit melodramatic for a dream, but everyone started to physically distance themselves away from me. They did not look happy nor friendly as they were before. Instead, they looked annoyed as their eyes glared at her.

I was afraid. Had I done something wrong? If I did, what did I do?

A silhouette stepped forwards, which I recognized as Mamoru. I could not see his voice, but his voice was easily recognizable as he spoke first. "I don't love you anymore, Usagi. You're no one to me now; you're just not _the_ one that I believed you were to be for the last eight years."

I didn't even get a chance to respond when other silhouette stepped forward, launching their attacks with their harsh words of reality.

"You're obsessed, Usagi-chan! You've got to learn to let go of Mamoru and move on." it was Minako's voice.

Ami's came next. "He had already moved on long time ago, so why can't you do the same?"

"You're just dragging everyone else down with you with your annoying whining!" Rei's voice boomed throughout the dream world.

Their words were repeating over and over again as the volume of their voice was increasing per second, and I couldn't help but to feel mortified. My hands instantly came up to the sides of my head as I clenched it tightly only to let out a frightened scream from my friends and ex-boyfriend. Their words were harsh, but that wasn't the reason why they appeared to be scary. It wasn't the words itself, but the meaning behind them and the fact that they were said by the people who were closest to me.

Suddenly, the room seemed to be spinning around me as I would see different faces in a blink of an eye. I felt as if my body was merely swirling lifelessly in the darkness, and I wanted to do nothing more than wake up.

The silhouettes which belonged to my friends and ex-boyfriend seemed to fade now as they turned their backs on me and started to walk away and I was helpless to stop them. My hand shot up towards their direction, but they took no notice of it as they continued to walk away. Away from me, walking away from my life.

_No... come back_, I wanted to call after them. I didn't want them to leave me all by myself in this darkness; it was cold and lonely.

I woke up gasping only to take deep shallow breaths, with my cerulean colored eyes opened wide. I felt the beads of sweat trickling down my body as I felt warm all over. I resolved that I needed to get out and get some fresh air, and I needed to go _now_.

I grabbed a nearby jacket as I did not give a damn of how I appeared; messy twin buns with few strands of hair flying in odd directions, while wearing comfortable clothing such as a baggy tee and a pair of grey sweat pants. Slipping into my sneakers, I rushed out through my house door before I immediately broke out into a run.

It felt good to run, which I had blindly done so for good few minutes. I was unaware of where I was going, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to run and feel the adrenaline running its course throughout my body, to feel _alive._

When I was out of breath awhile later, it was then when I decided to stop and look around me while I took the time to rest my body. I realized that I was atRainbowBridgeand noticed a nearby cafe that was dimly lit in the side with a shiny, red motorcycle. I paid no attention to the cafe and walked over to the bridge, which was unoccupied at three in the morning. Good, there would be no noisy cars to disturb my thoughts.

It was weird. With every step I took towards the bridge, the more helpless and depressed I felt when I realized my current state in life. I was no longer loved by my boyfriend, and my weird emotional moods distanced lead to distancing myself from my friends. I was really alone, and I hated being alone.

Could I restore my life back to the way it was? Was it possible to be happy again? I asked myself. Could I get my friends back, and make everything seem as if none of this ever happened in the first place?

Could I move on from Mamoru, my first love?

Oh, there was so many possibilities! I was so lost in my thoughts that I was unaware that I walked past a sign which prohibited any entry. I wasn't aware of how much of the bridge I had walked until my feet stumbled from the lack of the flooring beneath it; I was near the edge of the bridge, and below my feet, I could see a vast body of the black ocean which appeared to be awaiting for me.

It was possibly because of my current state that I found this dark sight to be welcoming. A pitch of darkness surrounding me, shielding me away from the reality. I found this thought to be ironic because if I were in the same position a year ago, I would have freaked and ran back over to where the cafe was. But clearly, that was not the case.

Suicide was an option that had never occurred to me, but here it is now. Would I have the guts to do it? Or was I being a coward, using it as an excuse to escape from my life instead of confronting it?

I peer down at the sight below and decided that if I were to confront my situations, I doubted that everything would fall back to place. I just... _knew_, of how awkward the moments it would be whenever this phase of my life, or even the topic of Mamoru would be brought up as I had greatly alienated my friends.

A loud gulp was heard audibly as I had a difficult time swallowing it as I tightly clutched on the railings of the bridge. Somehow, the former option seemed to be easier and would bring less despair. For my part, at least. It's a selfish decision based on my thoughts, but I couldn't help but to think of the possibilities that could happen once I was gone for good as my head was clouded with negative thoughts...

Surely Mamoru would be glad that I would no longer be a hindrance to his life as he did not have to wonder how I was coping with this entire situation. I was, after all, a girl who couldn't move on from our past. It was difficult, especially since he was the only man I have ever been with.

My best friends would be content to know that they wouldn't have a friend who would keep brooding over the past, re-telling them of my relationship with Mamoru while reminiscing of the good times we had together. They were too good to me; they needed someone who wouldn't be a burden to them all.

I brought up my feet up on the railing, preparing myself to hoist my body upwards. When I jumped and nearly stumbled, it resulted into me clutching onto the railing as my life support. I let out a surprised squeak when I heard an angry yell behind me.

"Hey you! Get down from there this instant!"

I only had to turn a little bit to see a lean figure dashing towards me. From the voice, I could judge that the figure belonged to a male near my age as he gradually decreased the distance between us. And when I could make out his face, I released a surprised gasp. This stranger reminded me of Mamoru, but he appeared to be younger as he looked more boy-ish.

He stopped running now, and slowly, he was approaching me with caution.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing up there?" he asked, a frown present on his face. Clearly, he knew the answer to his own question but he was still asking it nonetheless.

His presence was making me feel self-conscious as I did not wish for him to silently judge me. "S-stop right there! Don't come any closer!" I noticed how my voice sounded panicky, but I didn't care. I was wondering what a person was doing out so early in the morning, since most people would remain to be sleeping by this hour. But I, of course, was an exception.

"Whoa, take it easy there Odango. Don't get so worked up, alright?" the stranger said as he placed his hands up in front of his chest as some sort of a shield, but he did not approach me any closer. "I'm just concerned for you, that's all."

One of my eyebrows rose upwards from his words. Why would a stranger worry about me? I held no significant meaning in his life, so then why? My curiosity got the best of me as I shot him a suspicious look before asking him, "Why are you worried for me?"

"Because I'm a cool guy who cares for other people." was his simple answer. His answer had thrown me off-balance that I might have lost my grip on the railing. I hastily hugged the railing with all my strength, but I was unable to hold back a surprised gasp when one of my hands slipped a little.

"Are you alright there, Odango?" he called out to me, and somehow I noticed that the distance between us suddenly got a _lot_ shorter. He had probably taken some few precautious steps towards me when I was regaining my grip on the bridge's railing, as he was only few steps away from me now at an arm's reach.

I was able to see his face more clearly now, and I couldn't deny that he was an attractive man. But at this moment, his personality shined brighter over his concern for me, a random stranger he had just recently encountered.

Giving him a haughty look, I complained, "Don't call me Odango when you have just met me!"

A small playful smile graced his lips. "Oh, you never know, Odango. I may never get another opportunity to call another girl by that name."

It's because you'll never see me again if I let go of this railing, isn't that right?" I asked him grimly.

"No, not even!" was his cheerful reply.

I guess I must have appeared to look confused from his response since he began to explain. "You just don't meet a girl with that kind of hairstyle everyday, Odango," he added a wink at the end, and somehow, my cheeks colored a little.

After a minute of comfortable silence, the stranger in front of me spoke once more.

"So, what're you doing out this early in the morning? I don't suppose you were going out for a morning jog, am I correct?" when he asked, his eyes held no curiosity behind them; he knew exactly _why_ I was out but here he was, asking for my confirmation anyways.

"I..." Hesitation inhibited me from continuing. And now that I think about it, I did feel rather silly; I was conversing with an attractive stranger while holding onto a railing of a large bridge, for God's sakes! "I... don't know." I answered, and that was the truth. My thoughts appeared to be hazy, as I was obviously confused on what to do anymore. Few minutes ago, I was seriously considering of committing suicide. But now... was it the right choice anymore?

"Well, I hope whatever you were about to do was not about anywhere close to ending your life. I would hate it if that was the case," he said sternly, and I looked away from embarrassment. He paused for a few seconds before he continued, "Well, actually, not really."

My eyes returned back to him as I gave him a odd stare from the irony of his words. Was he glad that I chose to be in this position in my situation?

"How come?" I demanded.

A grin broke out on the stranger's face before he slyly admitted his intentions. "Well, because of all this, I got to use it as an excuse to talk to you, Odango. The name's Kou Seiya, by the way." He held out a hand for me to shake while he made a self-introduction, but then he let out a hearty laugh as he retracted his hand back. "I guess you wouldn't want to shake my hand in your situation, Odango. I might cause you to fall."

I glared at him as I corrected him of my name. "My name's not Odango! It's Tsukino Usagi!"

"Ah, you mean Tsukimi Odango!" exclaimed Seiya, which caused me to pout. When he noticed this however, he quickly added, "I'm just kidding, Odango. Now, how about we get you down from there? I think you've been there for quite some time now."

I blinked before I questioned him. "How long as it been?"

"Twenty-two minutes to be exact."

"Oh wow," I breathed as I was in awe. I was not aware that I had been conversing with Seiya for some quite time now. Seiya's hand outstretched towards me as he waited for me to accept it so he could pull me back onto the ground and out of harm's way. I hesitated a bit when my hand was merely inches away from his. "What would happen if you let go, or my hand slips?" I asked him.

Seiya's gentle smile eased my worries. "Don't worry Odango - I won't let my hand go. And if your hand slips from mine, I'll just reach for it again until I secure it tightly in my grip." he assured me.

I couldn't help but to frown when I mentioned the worst possibility that could happen to me: "What if I fall into the water?" I observed Seiya's face for his reaction to my question for any trace of disbelief or playfulness.

But there was none of that as he replied without any hesitation. "Then I guess I'm going to swim just to fish you out, Odango." It was then when I decided to trust Seiya, as I placed my life in his hands - literally.

When our hands came in contact with one another, I felt a small spark which surprised me. I thought my hand was going to slip from his strong grip, but he proved me wrong by pulling me close to him with his other hand on my waist. And when my feet landed on the ground, he did not release me. I looked up to his face, only to meet a pair of dark indigo eyes which presented her with an intense stare.

"Thank you," I whispered to him, meaning every inch of it.

Suddenly, I felt desperate to feel alive. I tightened my hold on him before I let out a loud sob. I felt like an idiot, exposing my weakness in front of a kind stranger I had just met, but I couldn't help myself. I was barely rescued by Seiya, and who knows what could have happened if he had not come along? It felt as if Life was rewarding me after it had brought so many miseries into my life by allowing me to encounter this wonderful stranger. My saviour.

Seiya returned the tight hug as to physically assure me that everything was going to be alright. He replied with a soothing voice, "You're welcome. Everything's going to be fine now, Odango."

Surprisingly, I believed in his reassuring words. They encouraged me to continue to _live_. I knew that after I heard those words, things would eventually go back to the way it was. Or it would change for the better, for my liking.

"Seiya, why did you decide to save a random stranger like me?" I asked him as my lips mumbled against his shirt. Somehow, I was expecting for an answer which sounded a bit arrogant or playful, but when he answered, I was overwhelmed with the joy which exploded in my body.

"All life in this galaxy has a shining star within itself."

* * *

AN: I hope the re-write was _much_ better, and this oneshot will not be made into a story :) I don't want to ruin it as there is a possibility that it could go all very wrong. Like Usagi tackling down every single one of her problems while Seiya's like encouraging her or something, rah rah. It doesn't sound appealing for me to read, and I guess it's better to leave the rest to everyone's imagination :)

Thanks for reading, and feedbacks are appreciated.


End file.
